The Task of Understanding
by SignedSealedWritten
Summary: Mommy was in Heaven. He knew what this was. What he didn't understand was why." Jack wants to know why his Mommy can't go to his school talent show. Hotch tries to explain to his son.


He didn't understand.

His Daddy had explained it to him, but it still sometimes didn't make sense. It didn't seem _fair_. In an instance like this, it was especially hard for the five year old boy to comprehend. It was his first ever talent show! The kindergarten teacher had even told all of the students how much their parents were going to love all the hard work that they'd put into the show that they were putting on.

He'd gone home that day and asked his Daddy how come Mommy couldn't come to his show. Jack Hotchner knew the answer, but it never made sense until his Daddy explained it one more time – always one more time. One more time always made it better. The concept was still hard for him to understand, but whenever his Daddy explained it, it made him feel better.

Mommy was in heaven. He knew what this was. What he didn't understand was _why_.

This time, though, it was even harder for him to grasp. He knew that his Mommy was in heaven – but if she loved him, like Daddy promised she did, why couldn't she come home for this? It was important!

"Your Mommy does love you, buddy." He'd promised. His Daddy's eyes were sad, but his mouth was smiling, which confused the five year old boy. "But even though she loves you, she can't come home, Jack."

"Why not?" He'd asked the question countless times, but there was something different with this question. His voice was more persistent, demanding.

"Your Mommy is in heaven" He'd said, holding one of the young boy's hands. "She loved you, very much, Jack."

"I know." The young child had interrupted. "But I want her to see my play, Daddy."

His Daddy had taken a deep, sad breath. His Daddy's face reminded Jack of the day he'd been asked to work the case. He'd looked like that back then too. That was the last day that Jack had seen his Mommy; that was the day that his Mommy had gone to heaven. "Remember when I told you that Mommy will always be watching over you?" His Daddy had said.

He'd nodded. "Yeah." He said. "Because she loves me." He remembered his Daddy telling him that. Daddy loved him too; he told him that a lot.

"That's right." His Daddy had said to him. "And do you know what, Jack?"

"What?" He'd asked, his feet swinging above the ground of the chair that his Daddy had sat him on. His Daddy had knelt to the ground so that they could see at the same level.

"There's a special place in heaven where Mommy can see your talent show." His Daddy touched his chin; his hand was warm.

"I didn't know that." Jack had said, interested now. The thought of that intrigued the young boy. That was good, if there was a place in heaven where his Mommy could watch – he didn't want her to miss out on any of his shows. There was a smile on his face. "Daddy, do all of the Mommies in heaven go there?"

He'd assured his son that they did.

--

He'd stood on the wooden stage. Jack had sung the song for his Daddy many times already; the young boy was proud of it. He knew how his Daddy felt about his singing "God Bless America" for the talent show – his Daddy loved it. He'd sung it for all of his family – he had many members of his family that didn't live with him. His Aunt Penelope had said that he had the most beautiful singing voice in the entire world. Aunt JJ had said that she'd never heard anyone sing it so well. He'd smiled wide for Aunt Emily when she said that he'd be famous one day, even though he didn't understand what that meant. Uncle Dave had asked for his autograph, and Uncle Derek and Uncle Spencer had wanted him to sing it again.

Yes, he knew that his family liked his song.

But he wasn't so sure about his Mommy. Daddy had said she was watching him.

He held the microphone in his tiny hand.

"I hope you like the song, Mommy." He'd said, and began to sing.

**Finis **

**Author's Note: **

**Cade Owens – the boy who plays Jack Hotchner – is just about the cutest thing ever. I love the way he talks, he's got the cutest little voice. **

**I couldn't help but explore what happened after. I hope that you liked it – please review, either way? It's the first that I've written from his point of view. **

**Thanks! Please review, it'd make me quite happy. **

**-SignedSealedWritten**


End file.
